


Resident Evil: Code T-XXX

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Video Games Stories (Includes Smut Stories) [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Breeding, F/M, Forced, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Harems, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Submission, T-Virus, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: Since after the outbreak of the T-Virus aka the Tyrant Virus into Raccoon City that leads to worldwide pandemic also known as the "Umbrella Incident". Creating different various viruses by the Umbrella Corporation to keep up with production and soon enough to near human extinction. Another company created one specially modified T-Virus to help repopulate the human race called T-XXX Virus.





	Resident Evil: Code T-XXX

**Author's Note:**

> This story will consist of the game universe. The next will be the movie.

_Since after the outbreak of the T-Virus aka the Tyrant Virus into Raccoon City that leads to the worldwide pandemic also known as the "Umbrella Incident". Creating different various viruses by the Umbrella Corporation to keep up with production and soon enough to near human extinction. Another company created one specially modified T-Virus to help repopulate the human race called T-XXX Virus. They know the public will not be thrilled to hear about another virus released into the world, so it was kept secret until one man volunteered into the program to test the virus. Conner Johnson, a former Prisoner recruited by an opposing company of Umbrella and experimented on him in hoping to help rebuild humanity with the virus but kept in their facility for safe keeping until the worse began..._


End file.
